1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention are directed to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Demand for reliable display devices for various devices, such as television sets, computers, mobile phones, PDAs, etc, is growing. As an effort to meet the demand, there is research going on in the industry to develop display apparatuses that can display images by applying electric fields to capsules, each including a plurality of elements.